Cats Don't Cry
by Shadow-Kitty-Cat
Summary: Well, its a Kurtty, what can I say. Something is wrong with Kitty - but will Kurt even be able to find out what let alone help her with her problem? Please R&R.(thanks for the name to Cassakitten)
1. Secrets

Sorry: it is an ever-cliched Kurty, but what can I say. . .I'm a fan!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Xmen blah blah blah don't own anything blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 1 - Secrets:  
  
The rain beat down on her, concealing the tears streaming down her face to all except her best friend Kurt Wagner. She, however, ran straight past him, avoiding making eye contact, hoping to slip by unnoticed. Unfortunately for her, Kurt barely missed anything when it came to Kitty. Barely having time to grasp her wrist with his tail, he whisked after her hoping to discover what was wrong and, as usual, be a shoulder to cry on. As she slowed Kurt brought his tail back into the safety of his image inducer, as they were still near the school grounds. He spun her around, to face him, once again throwing caution to the wind for the sake of his kitten and wiping the tears from her face with his tail. He hoped it wasn't Lance again, because if it was that jumped up little. . .well if it was him, then he would regret it. He had hurt Kitty one too many times!  
  
"Vhat ees wrong mein Katchen, you can't fool me you know!" he smiled at her, hoping to cheer her just a little. Now was when she would collapse into his arms, rest her head on his shoulder and sob out her story, telling him everything but making him promise not to do anything about it,  
  
"I can, like, take care of my own problems Fuzzy." That was what he was used to hearing after he knew everything, she would laugh and punch him lightly, telling him to not be so overprotective of her like he always was. However, this time it was different.  
  
"N..nn..nnuthing Kurt, it doesn't matter I just. . .like. . .don't feel well," Kitty stammered, studying her hands.  
  
"I just have to, like, get home." she tried to turn and leave but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Come on Keetty, you can tell me you know." However Shadowcat just phased through his outstretched arms and dodged through the crowd, lost in the shadows, making her own solitary way home in the ever darkening thunderstorm. 


	2. Too Far

Disclaimer: Do you have to put these at the beginning of every chapter or is it just story? Anyway, I don't own Xmen, no matter how much I dream.  
  
Chapter 2, Too Far  
  
Bamf! Kurt appeared in front of the mansion gates,  
  
"Vell, eef I can't follow her home I guess I can at least beat her home. But I zink I vill vait inside!" Kurt said to himself, shivering as the rain beat down on him, flattening his fur against his body,  
  
"Mein fur ees going to be so fluffy ven eet dries!" he complained, heading in through the gates towards the doors. He shut the towering doors behind him, shivering as he removed his coat and turned off his image inducer, Kurt turned towards the kitchen,  
  
"Yes, a snack, zat ees vhat I need." Suddenly Kurt felt as if someone had dropped a bucket of freezing cold water over his head, only slightly different. It felt just as it always did when. . .  
  
"Keety, zere you are. You phased right through me! Now, come on, you must be freezing, I know I am. And look at my fur, I am going to be a giant fuzzball if I don't do anything about eet!" This time Kitty made no attempt to escape Kurt's grip, attempting a slight giggle as she surveyed her friends fast drying fuzz,  
  
"I always like told you you were a fuzzball, fuzzy," she giggled, almost smiling.  
  
"Vell, you don't look so perfect yourself!" Kurt teased, "Even your ponytail ees dead." He tugged on her hair, making her squeal slightly. Kitty just grabbed Kurt's tail and began pulling him towards the kitchen,  
  
"I know you must be, like, as starving as ever fuzzy. Lets go!" Kurt quickly obeyed, partly due to his tail being pulled from his body and partly due to the truth in Kitty's words,  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice Katchen," he grinned, adding under his breath, "Zen you can tell me vhat ees wrong!"  
  
***  
  
Kitty stared in astonishment, ever amazed by Kurt's ability to demolish enough food to feed the whole of the teachers in the X-mansion for a week, and that was including Wolverine! She had picked at a salad, attempting to forget what was bothering her so much. When Kurt had though of Lance, he had been right, but it wasn't the usual break-up and make-up story. He had crossed the line. He had gone too far. . .  
  
"So, Katchen, are you going to tell your elf just exactly vhat ees bothering you?" Kitty smiled at Kurt, thinking for a minute, before simply answering,  
  
"No." For a moment, Kurt hesitated, but nothing put of the fuzzy dude for long,  
  
"Keety, come on, vhy not?" he whined in his German accented voice, attempting a look of puppy dog eyes to break his friends resolve. Kitty looked extremely sad for a moment, before forcing a watery smile.  
  
"Not this time fuzzy, not now. May be. . . once I've, like, worked it out. But not now. I'm sorry Kurt, just trust me." As Kurt saw it, he didn't have much of a choice. Kitty was obviously not going to tell him just now, she was always pretty serious when she used his real name, so instead of pressing the matter, he decided that he should cheer her up instead.  
  
"OK, Keety, someday, tell me. But, for now, lets go do somezing together, maybe watch a movie or somezing. . ."  
  
Kurt jumped up and held out his hand, intending to bamf them both to wherever Kitty chose to go. Kitty looked at him. He was so sweet, trying to cheer her up! And he looked even cuter, with his fur all fluffy. Perfect. She had been right, Lance had gone too far, he had lost all chance of recovery the second he brought Kurt into the argument. Because nobody threatens her elf, and gets away with it. 


	3. Fridges, fritzing and fighting

Thank you all you wonderful reviewers :D I love you all. . .seriously. . .no I mean it I love you * grabs onto sleeve * why don't you believe me. . .don't you fell the same. . .*stops* Ok, sorry, too far. . .  
  
Anyway. . .  
  
Dark jaded rose - thank you thank you my first ever review, I love all your stuff :D, c ya round  
  
Everyone else - glad u like it, thanks for the reviews, keep reviewing :D  
  
(The Rogue Cajun and Blue-elf-meets-blond-elf - hi :D thnx for readin guys, c ya, like, around)  
  
Please, keep reviewing and if you have already, well review this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Thank you Writer of Light :) I will continue to put these smegging disclaimers on every chapter :) I. . .do. . .not. . .own. . .Xmen. . .ok?  
  
Chapter 3 - Fridges, fritzing and fighting (or not as the case may be. . .)  
  
"Kitty, sugah, where are ya, I need ya to do me a favour? Kitty." Rogue had looked everywhere for Kitty: their room, the kitchen, the rec. room, she had even checked the danger room!Wolvarine was there, but Kitty wasn't anywhere to be found. As Rogue was checking the fridge for the third time, (yes, the fridge) Scott walked in to the kitchen. Cyclops looked his usual, tight-necked self, and seeing what Rogue was doing, but not fully understanding, he stared at the southern girl for a minute. Rogue could tell she was being watched, looking over her shoulder, she checked behind the milk,  
  
"Oh hey Scott, ya haven't seen Kitty have ya?"  
  
Scott looked at Rogue, then at the fridge, then back at Rogue again, before, unusually, bursting out laughing. Rogue was rather shocked to see Scott Summers laughing, and more so at her!  
  
"What's so funny sugah? I just need to ask her if ah can borrow some money for. . .emm. . . somethin'. . . ah need to get somethin' nahce to wear for. . . somewhere. . ." Rogue finished rather uncertainly. Realising that not only had she almost given away where she was going tomorrow night but that she had been looking in the fridge for her friend! Scott stopped laughing just long enough to stutter,  
  
"I don't think you'll. . .hehe. . .find her. . .in the fridge. . .and I'm sure she'll. . .hehe. . .even go shopping with you tomorrow. . .there's no point in. . .hehe. . .asking!!!"  
  
Rogue glared at Scott, stating pointedly,  
  
"Well okay, ah guess you're right, but really it aint that funny. . .she cuda been in the fridge. . .well maybe she couldn't have. . I wasn't thinkin'. . .she could have phased. . .but still. . .there's no need to laugh at me lahke that!" Rogue looked the closest Scott had ever seen to offended before, or the closest to any emotion in Rogue that he had seen before, so he forcibly stopped his laughter.  
  
"So what occasion makes the famed Rogue "not think" and search for friends in the fridge. . .and also honours the mall with your unusual presence?" Scott asked, hoping to brighten the mood. His hope was soon dashed when Rogue turned a shade close to the said Cyclops' shades, and stammering made an excuse for a quick exit. Left alone in the kitchen, Scott mused to himself,  
  
"Hmm. . .the "don't even look at meh" Marie cannot possibly have a data now, can she?"  
  
***  
  
Kurt was in heaven! Not only had he taken Kitty out for a movie but they had stopped of at his favorite fast-food restaurant on the way, thanks to the absence of Kitty's usual protests. Now he was sitting next to her in the cinema, with her head resting on his shoulder and his tail wrapped around her waist! Bliss! He knew that Kitty only found comfort in him as a friend, but that didn't hurt as much when Kurt could run his fingers through her hair as they watched whatever movie it was they had come to see; Kurt didn't even know because he had been so fascinated with Kitty and ensuring that he cheered her up.  
  
***  
  
Kitty was feeling much better now. Elf was so nice, cheering her up like this. And he was comfy too! Everything was perfect, and that certainly made a change. Right now she wasn't battling enemies, facing her ex-boyfriend of avoiding crowds of mutant-haters at school, she was just a regular girl out with her best friend. The thing was, Kurt didn't feel exactly like a best friend anymore. It felt different. Kitty stopped her thoughts from progressing any further and turned her concentration back to the movie. When everything was perfect, she certainly wouldn't let herself go and spoil it!  
  
***  
  
As the credits began to roll in the movie theatre where Kurt and Kitty sat Kurt was faced with a dilemma. At this precise moment a beautiful kitten had fallen asleep on his shoulder, but now it was time to leave. Bamfing would certainly wake her up, but that was how they had gotten here in the first place, there was no other way of getting home easily. As Kurt mused over what to do, he stroked Kitty's hair as if she were really a kitten on his lap. The cinema staff had begun to drift in, cleaning the mess left by thoughtless viewers, and just as Kurt was deciding that waking Kitty was about the only thing he could do, his image inducer began to flicker.  
  
"Mein Gott, why alvays me? And vhy always een public, I mean eet could blow in zee mansion, but no, eet has to do it somevhere humiliating."  
  
Kurt quickly stood up and, scooping Kitty up in his arms, began to head for the door walking almost as quickly as Quicksilver might walk, he headed out making no eye contact with anyone else at all. Kitty began to stir, muttering in her sleep  
  
"Mmmm. . .Kurt. . .what are you. . .like. . .where are we. . ."  
  
she brushed her hair from her face, and squirmed out of Kurt's arms, pulling on his sleeve sleepily,  
  
"Kurt what's the hurry. . ."  
  
Kitty stopped as she noticed the image inducer frizzing again,  
  
"Oh. . .like cummon then, don't like worry we'll just bamf home or somethin',"  
  
Kurt, all the while, had walked straight out of the cinema, through the hallway and to the main exit. Weaving through the light traffic and parked cars in the car park, he headed to a dark spot where they could safely get out of here, and home. It was all be OK if they could just get home without any trouble. . .  
  
***  
  
"Well well Pretty Kitty, what do we have here? You move fast. . ."  
  
Kitty and Kurt stopped dead, as Lance Alvers menacingly strode towards them, laughing tauntingly at Kitty. Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled them into the shadows, preparing to teleport them away from both the trouble of his image inducer blowing in public and one of the Brotherhood, Avalanche, causing even more trouble. Kitty glared at Lance,  
  
"Like, shut up Lance, I told you, we're just friends."  
  
The last thing Kitty wanted right now was for Lance to say something about Kurt while he was there. Kitty hoped Kurt would just teleport them out of there. Just as her wish was about to be granted, Lance sneeringly dug at Kitty, hoping to cause some trouble between her and her new-found freak of a 'boyfriend',  
  
"But I thought I told you about that blue fuzzy freak Pretty Kitty. . .stay away from him. . . or I won't!"  
  
Bamf!  
  
Shadowcat and Nightcrawler appeared infront of the mansion gates,  
  
"Like. . .that was close," Kitty said unnaturally happy and quickly, hoping that Kurt hadn't heard Lance's last remark. Unfortunately this wish was not granted,  
  
"Vhat did Lance say Kitty?" Kurt asked,  
  
"Vhat did he mean?" 


	4. Of mystery dates and avoiding friends

Thank you, thank you and did I mention thank you to all you reviewers out there!!!  
  
le-diable-blanc - Cummon. . .who do you think Rogue's date is!? And why do you think your fav over-cocky-character isn't in the story yet?!  
  
The Rogue Cajun - she COULD NOT have been in the fridge and there is no point in arguing with me. (Anybody who wants to take sides in their lovely reviews feel free: sure Kitty could not have been in the fridge where Rogue was looking and yes, I realise she could, if the strange desire took hold of her, phase into the fridge, but that does not mean that she could fit or would even do it!)  
  
Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen..boring enough for you?  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 4, Of mystery dates and avoiding friends  
  
Rogue scrutinised herself in the mirror. Would he like her? Was she good enough? It was a shame that Kitty hadn't been able to go shopping with her earlier today, may be if she had gone then Rogue might have gotten a better outfit. Despite her tough exterior, Rogue was feeling very insecure about her date tonight. She didn't even know why she had agreed in the first place. She was untouchable, in more ways than one. Not only could she never be physically touched but Rogue had ensured that none ever emotionally touched her either. Or at least, she had tried to. Focussing back on her appearance, Rogue gave herself one final check. Well, it would have to do.  
  
***  
  
Kitty phased her head fractionally through the door to the rec. room, before entering cautiously. She turned to Jean, who was watching TV,  
  
"You haven't, like, seen Kurt have you?"  
  
Jean looked around at Kitty, startled by her soundless appearance,  
  
"No, were you looking for him? I could locate him for you if you want?"  
  
she asked smiling to herself. When those two weren't together, one would always be looking for the other! However, the response she was given soon disproved this theory,  
  
"No, I was actually, like, avoiding him. Knowing where he was would be totally helpful though, could you?  
  
Kitty asked Jean. In reply, Jean raised a finger to her temple, telepathically searching for the elusive Nightcrawler's location.  
  
"He's in his room."  
  
She stated, and before she could accept Kitty's thanks or question her motives, Jean was alone again. For someone who knew where she didn't want to be, but not where she did, Kitty could certainly get to places very fast anyway!  
  
***  
  
Cyclops knocked on the door of Kurt's room. When there was no reply, he opened the door marginally. It seemed to be empty, so Scott took a few steps into the room.  
  
"Vhat do you vant Scott?"  
  
Scott Summers jumped at hearing Kurt's voice when he had thought the room was empty. He almost tripped over one of the numerous items of junk lying on Kurt's floor and quickly put a hand up to his face to steady his shades so as not to blow a hole in Kurt's wall.  
  
"Sorry I deedn't mean to startle you"  
  
Cyclops was looking around the room, slightly disoriented, attempting to locate where exactly Kurt was.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
Kurt questioned, wondering if Scott had even heard him, or if he was in a world of his own. Scott looked up to the ceiling to see Kurt standing above him, mid-step. He had obviously been pacing his room, floor and ceiling, like he always did when something was bothering him. Cyclops peered at him,  
  
"Uhh. . .Kurt? Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Vhat do you think? Kitty's been avoiding me ever since last night! She vont tell me vhat ees going on vith Lance!"  
  
Scott peered at his fellow Xman. He had always felt it his partial duty to offer advice, but sometimes people had to keep their own lives private.  
  
"Kurt, may be you should just ask her again. And if she doesn't tell you, you might just have to trust her."  
  
***  
  
Ding dong!  
  
The bell of the mansion rung, alerting all within to the arrival of a certain cocky mutant waiting on the doorstep for his date. The door was opened by none other than Wolvarine, much to the misfortune of Rogue and her escort for the evening.  
  
"What are you doin' here bub?"  
  
he growled, ever disapproving of anything his Xmen did in their free time that didn't involve extra Danger Room sessions with him.  
  
"Moi?"  
  
replied the well known mutant innocently,  
  
"Just here to pick up mon chere. Is Rogue ready?"  
  
"You. . .datin. . .Rogue?" Wolvarine almost spat his words at the young man in the doorway.  
  
"Oui, so if you would be so kind as to call her. . ."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Wolvarine turned to the stairway, still not very happy about the situation, and yelled in the direction of Rogue and Kitty's room,  
  
"STRIPES! Your. . .date. . .is here!" The very tone he used, stressing the word 'date', told Rogue that she wasn't going to get away with this so easily. The only plan she could think of was to avoid Logan's wrath until after her date. That way, if something did go wrong, she wouldn't even have to bother restraining him! Turning all her thoughts back to her appearance and entry, Rogue concentrated on not falling flat on her face as she descended the stairs in high-heels.  
  
"Ah hope he appreciates what Ahm going' through for him,"  
  
she muttered under her breath, just as she rounded the corner and saw him, standing there next to Logan. For the first time that day, Rogue's thoughts were not on how she looked, but on how he looked. . .and it was good!  
  
***  
  
NOTE: I know it's not exactly going anywhere very fast but trust me I have a plan. . .*evil laugh* mwah ha ha ha. . .no, I mean a good plan. OK?  
  
NOTE 2: I had a lot more planned for this chapter but I though it would be better just to make another chapter with the rest in it I didn't want to make it was too long! 


End file.
